


Sleepy Chorus

by 1JettaPug



Category: Cucumber Quest
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slash, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mmm, mm,” Mute mumbled and moved his face closer to Noise’s and bumped his face to his face. Neither one of them really had lips but the sensation of a kiss was still there. “Mmmmm,” he moaned against Noise’s tiny body. Noisemaster leaned into Mute’s face, enjoying the deep vibration coming from his partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Chorus

"Heeey, Mute,” Noisemaster whispered to him. “Mute, Mute, Mute, Mute, Mute…”

Mutemaster’s eyes slowly opened, and he looked across the room to the window. The sun wasn’t even up yet… He thought about trying to go back to sleep… Then he felt the two, little arms attempt to wrap around his big arm. Sleepily, he shifted on their bed and pulled their warm blanket up to his chest, completely covering Noise now. “Mm?” he mumbled.

Hidden under the blankets, Noise whined and hugged Mute’s arm even tighter. He continued to call Mute’s name in order to get a response from him.

"Mute, Mute-y! Baby~!"

"Mmhmm?" he grumbled sleepily, grabbing the other, pulling him out from underneath the blankets and plopping him down on his chest.

"Augh, I can’t sleep," Noise sighed, poking Mute. “Maybe I shoulda gotten somethin’ to eat before bed.”

Mute sat up a bit. “Mm,”

“And it didn’t help that I got those crazy dreams again, baby.”

“Mmhm,” Mute carefully pat Noise on the head with his huge hands. He continued petting him, and Noise sighed in content with those magical fingers rubbing the aches out of his body. It was quiet in their room again, and Mute was almost lulled back to sleep thanks to that beautiful silence. Their breathing was the beat to their song with the rain filling the background. It was really nice and romantic, and Mute couldn’t help but gently pull Noise’s body closer.

"Watcha thinkin’ ‘bout, baby?" Noisemaster laughed, nuzzling into the huge palm cradling him,

"Mmm, mm,” Mute mumbled and moved his face closer to Noise’s and bumped his face to his face. Neither one of them really had lips but the sensation of a kiss was still there. “Mmmmm,” he moaned against Noise’s tiny body. Noisemaster leaned into Mute’s face, enjoying the deep vibration coming from his partner.

The other hand rose up and softly started rubbing Noise’s little belly with his thumb, the rest of his fingers were entangled in his cape. Noisemaster let out a pleased moan that was instantly muffled by the other’s face smooshing against his. Mute could never tire of kissing his little partner, but it was waaay too early for a romp between them. Reluctantly, Mute broke the kiss, softly and gently, and heard his little lover panting for air. Ahh, now that was another one of Mutemaster’s favorite sounds, so quiet and pleasant but needy and quick.

"Mmm,” Mute hummed, gently bumping their foreheads together.

Noise’s face was flushed lightly, and he was still trying to regain his breath. “Well, ‘mmm’ right back atcha, baby.” He giggled, playfully rubbing at Mute’s cheeks. “Thank you~”

“Mmhmm,” He nuzzled against his partner, wrapping his arms around him. Time for both of them to catch some sweet dream beats.


End file.
